hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 348
Resolve (覚悟, Kakugo) is the 348th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The chapter starts with the final part of the 289th Hunter Exam, where Cheadle asks the participants whether they knew about about Beyond Netero's expedition to the Dark Continent, and if they knew, how and when did they get access to that information. The participants were also asked on how they would explain their information in the best way to a person that did not know about this and on what the merits of receiving this information beforehand were. The scene jumps to Kurapika and Mizaistom, who are trying to verify what the contestants say. He concludes that the first of the examinees doesn't know, the second Muherr has mixed truth with lies, and that the third one is hiding extremely important information. Kurapika is surprised on the amount of people that have cleared the thermography and lie detectors. Kurapika explains his abilities to Mizaistom, and the limitations it has. He thinks about the possibility that if the enemy has someone on their side that can manipulate other's memory then his chain would likely not work. Tserriednich gets a call from his elder brother Benjamin while he is wrestling with a lion, who then tells him that their father has decided that whoever survives this expedition becomes soon the new king. Thankful of God, Tserriednich warns his brother that it's him that is going to be the king. Tserriednich then gets a call from one of his bodyguards Theta that all five of his staff have passed the exam. Theta informs the Prince if they lie or hide any information from the Hunter Association, they will get rejected. She then confirms that the bodyguards of the princes that haven't participated in the exam were Benjamin's and Tyson's, the first and sixth princes respectively. All of the bodyguards from the seventh prince, Luzurus, failed the exams, and Tserriednich orders to return to her defensive duties, and to tell everyone to get an understanding of the Black Whale. Back at the Hunter Exam, Mizaistom confirms that there is no one within the Zodiacs that has powers to manipulate somebody's memory. He continues to say that within the Zodiacs, there were three factions, with Ging and Pariston being exceptions. He knows all of the powers of the Hunters of his own faction (which includes Botobai, Cheadle, and Ginta) but doesn't know the powers of the other members. Because of the expedition, however, the Zodiacs were to form new factions based on their talent and expertise, and because of that he has gained the approval of the other Zodiacs to share information about their power. He then tells Kurapika that he won't tell the Zodiacs about his (Kurapika's) power but won't tell him either. Mizaistom and Kurapika are suspicious of Juhnde and Muherr, and wonder if they were purposely sent in as decoys by some powerful spies. Mizaistom then infers that the spy may be a traitor within the Zodiacs, since Pariston left so soon after losing the presidential election, and Kurapika volunteers to find the traitor. After Mizaistom confronts the Zodiacs about there being a spy in the Zodiacs and revealing his abilities to them all Kurapika watching the whole thing on a monitor in a separate room via a hidden camera, eventually finds out that the traitor is Saiyu. Chapter Notes * The events of the 289th Hunter Exam final test are shown. ** It's confirmed that Kurapika used [[Kurapika#Nen|'Dowsing Chain']] to prevent spies from passing the Hunter Exam and infiltrating the Association. ** Kurapika believes his chain won't react if the target erased or changed his/her memories. * Aboard the Black Whale, the Kakin princes will participate in a succession contest where the sole survivor of the voyage will be the next king. * All five bodyguards of Prince Tserriednich (4th) have managed to pass the Hunter Exam as Provisional Hunters. * The Hunter Association restricted each of the princes to fifteen employees aboard the ship. * The bodyguards of Prince Benjamin (1st) and Prince Tyson (6th) didn't participate in the Hunter Exam. * All of the bodyguards of Prince Luzurus (7th) had failed the Hunter Exam. * The previous factions of the Zodiacs were based on their respective political views: ** Hawks (proponent for reform): Cluck, Saiyu, and Pyon. ** Moderate Conservative (prioritize balance): Botobai, Mizaistom, Cheadle, and Ginta. ** Liberal/Apolitical: Saccho, Kanzai, and Gel. ** (exceptions) Pariston and Ging. * The Zodiacs were only aware of the abilities of the members within their own faction. * Since they will be split into different specialized teams (Information, Science, Defense, and Flora/Fauna) and in order to enable cooperation and prove their innocence, the Zodiacs (sans Kurapika) agreed to share information on their abilities. * Kurapika's Dowsing Chain confirms that Saiyu is the informant among the Zodiacs. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Volume 33 Category:Dark Continent Expedition arc